Vince The Voodoo Doll
Do Not Edit Without VoodooVinceFano3o's Permission! Vince is Madam Charmaine's third best voodoo doll, and the protagonist of Voodoo Vince. His goal is to save Madam Charmaine (his creator) from the clutches of Kosmo the Inscrutable. Vince is very agile, capable of performing a variety of combat moves, as well as having the notable ability of killing several enemies at once through use of his voodoo powers - hurting himself in a various ways (for example cutting himself in half with a chainsaw) will be inflicted upon his enemies (for example, his enemies then being cut in half). After Kosmo's goons unleashed the power the Zombie Dust, it brought Vince to life. Madame Charmaine then communicates with him through thought. Kosmo appears and laughs at him, thinking he can't defeat him but Vince destroys his vision proving his power. Attacks Vince has a large arsenal of voodoo power to help him on his quest, but he also has some non-voodoo attacks to help himself. # Jump (and Double Jump) # Punch # Spin # Hover # Fire Voodoo Powers : Main article: Voodoo Powers Being a Voodoo doll, Vince is capable of inflicting damage on enemies by hurting himself. Vince is able to summon various methods of death, from bear traps to alien death rays, to do this. To use his powers, Vince must collect enough Beads (dropped by enemies upon their death) to gain a Skull Icon. Vince can also gain new Voodoo Powers (methods of death) through finding Voodoo Power Icons. Voodoo Powers are activated by pulling both the left and right triggers simultaneously. Personality Vince is very sarcastic, making sarcastic remarks as he defeats monsters. He often acts like that of a kid as in the Brusque Manor he complains about the train station being a toy. He helps other people, even if he doesn't like doing all their tasks, though he can be very lazy he tries being nice if they help in return. Despite his sarcasm, he does have a fun loving side as he happily yells "YEEHAA" when he defeats the statue (before changing back to his usual persona) and he also woots when he beats Crawdad Jimmy in a race. Trivia * Vince is ten inches tall, which is equivalent to 25.4 centimetres as he states it after destroying Kosmo's evil vision. * Vince constantly breaks the fourth wall throughout the game even stating that, after he was pushed out of a balloon, there's going to be a boss battle. * Vince is entirely made out of burlap, but when he's lit on fire, he states that he's made out of cloth. * Madam Charmaine said that he's her third best voodoo doll. While the other two are unknown (however on the main title screen in Charmaine's shop, a teddy bear can be seen on the table, covered with pins.) * Vince questions the whereabouts of his "other eye". * Replica 1:1 scale Voodoo Vince dolls where presented to the production team of the game. The left overs had been sent out to many different countries on release of the game as prizes for competitions. 100 were made. Category:Males Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Dolls/Plushes